


Last Summer Days

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s last summer days and Kyungsoo finds someone he could entertain himself with for the whole two weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1036801/

Being a rich boy doesn’t amaze Kyungsoo, instead, it bores him to death.

He could have anything, just anything, that he wants; needed or even useless. With just a single flick of his hand, the maximum time he has to wait is just a night.

He needs something, he gets it.

He wants something, he gets it.

It’s just that – there’s one thing he could not get, no matter how much money he has.

He needs and wants affection.

 

 

 

 

His father is one of the top five richest men in the whole country. His mother is one of the most admired socialites in the whole country. His brother is one of the most successful public speakers in the whole country. His cousin is one of the most uprising actresses in the whole country.

And Kyungsoo?

He is one of the upcoming doctors.

And he is not sure he wants that.

 

 

 

 

His house is huge. His apartment is luxurious. His phone is limited edition. His car is on the top price. His credit cards are uncountable.

His heart… is empty.

 

 

 

With a determined thought and the excuse of resting from his hectic activities, Kyungsoo rents a small house by the beach for healing.

Not that his family cares.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

For his whole life, Kyungsoo yearns for something normal. At least just a bit.

Just a bit.

He wants to go to the public school, getting scolded of sleeping in the middle of lessons, or playing pranks on his friends, having crushes, hanging out in the café across the train station, fighting with siblings, having family lazy time, getting into a relationship, broken heart, tasting alcohols, trying one-night-stand, and all that normalcy.

But no.

He gets into the private school, having the straight A’s, having chauffeur driving him around, attending charities, dinner by himself, sleeping in a too-huge room, and all that high-class thingies.

Maybe ‘normalcy’ for Kyungsoo is quite different from what other people think ‘normalcy’ is.

Kyungsoo wants to have parents who come to him, asking him how his day was, telling him how proud they are with his latest test, or maybe congratulate him sincerely on his birthday.

Kyungsoo wants to have a brother who discusses action movies with him, asking for tricks in studies, cooking themselves instant noodles when their parents are not home.

Kyungsoo wants to have a family who he could always turn to, whenever he is feeling happy or sad or disappointed or angry, and they will always ready to catch him when he falls, telling him that everything will be okay and that he has done his best.

Kyungsoo wants –

 

 

What is it that he wants?

 

 

He no longer knows.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His parents don’t care why he is leaving his studies behind when he excuses himself for his healing time.

 

 

 

The beach is beautiful. The sun is bright. The sands are warm under his feet. The water is cold and refreshing. The waves are high yet entertaining. The other people are relaxing. The children are playing the sands or even licking a stripe up of their ice cream.

Kyungsoo, now clad in a simple loose white shirt and brown short pants, stands at the door of the beach house he rents for the whole month while watching the scene unveils in front of him.

His heart wrenches in hurt, twisting painfully.

He envies those children, who parents laughing along beside them, teaching them how to swim, how to play with the waves, how to not swim too deep.

He envies those couple, who share a glass of cocktail, who share kisses under the burning sun.

He envies everyone who is not _him_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A week passes with Kyungsoo trying to understand what exactly he is doing here. What is the purpose of this healing time if all he ever does is to envy other people?

Without doing anything in particular, he continues sitting at the seat in front of his beach house while watching and inspecting people.

Or maybe he is just trying to imagine himself as one of those people.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The second week turns around the corner and Kyungsoo starts to understand.

Understand the purpose of him running away from the life he has been living.

He wants to forget.

He wants to forget everything that he doesn’t like, he doesn’t want, he doesn’t need, he likes, he wants, he needs; just everything. He wants to forget such a family; uncaring parents, ignorant siblings, empty house, lonely apartment, boring schedules, and cruel world.

So he starts walking along the shore of the beach at night instead of judging people and wishing to be in their place. He starts to find understanding in his own self, as to why he is acting like this and why he is thinking like that or why he is not appreciating whatever it is he has.

People would kill to be in his place, just to have a taste of the luxury he has been living in.

He knows he should be very thankful, he has everything ready for him, and that he should stop complaining.

He starts to find peace.

 

 

 

 

 

But then again –

He starts to long for someone else.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo has always imagined himself being a proper man with money and a small happy family. Waking up in the morning and drink his coffee before going to work. Having lunch with his colleagues and continue working. Grabbing a bouquet of roses on the way back home for his wife. Getting a warm embrace and lovely kiss from his dear one. Greeting his children in the living room. Eating dinner his dear one cook. Chatting about their day. Sleeping peacefully and anticipating another happy day tomorrow.

He doesn’t really consider his sexuality before but now he begins to think about it, he can’t picture himself with a woman.

No matter how hard he tries to imagine it, no woman stands beside him.

It’s always a man.

A tall man, with smile shining and eyes crinkling.

Or maybe because the beach lifeguard is having the traits that he longs for and Kyungsoo starts imagining him in his mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The sands are so warm under his feet. Kyungsoo appreciates the rolling waves in the night, feeling the cold wind blowing against his face harshly and making his hair a mess. It’s so calming; without people around him, without people haunting him and mocking him for envying them.

No sound.

Calming.

When it’s this calm, Kyungsoo’s mind starts a new imagination.

What would he be if he was not born into this family of his?

Would he be someone poor? Or keep being a rich one?

Would he have a stable job by now? Or still running over job interviews?

Would he be married by now? Or still going to blind dates?

Where will he live?

Who will be his parents?

Who will be his friends?

Where will he be schooled?

What will be his job?

Who will be the one holding him tight?

Holding his hands?

Kissing his lips?

Promising the eternity with him?

Who will –

 

 

 

 

 

 

The face of the beach lifeguard comes into his mind once again and Kyungsoo finds himself stopping himself before he starts imagining nonsense again.

No matter how hard he is imagining things, nothing will change.

 

 

 

He would still the rich Do Kyungsoo.

With no great friends, no caring parents, and an ignorant sibling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo has spent his whole two weeks doing nothing in particular and trying to forget things. He still has two more weeks before going back to the big city, driving his expensive car around the street, attending social events, and faking a smile.

It’s so lonely.

His heart is so cold and it feels so lonely.

Kyungsoo doesn’t like this feeling. It’s like trying to claw its way out of his chest. He fears that feeling.

He wants to cry but he has no more tears left. Then again, those people don’t worth his tears.

Even himself doesn’t worth the tears.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The wind is blowing, the waves are rolling, the heat is radiating, and Kyungsoo is standing.

Standing alone.

For the entire last summer days.

It takes him a while to realize that another male has stood beside him, looking straight to the ocean just like what he is currently doing.

And when he finally glances at him, the other male is smiling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s the beach lifeguard.

And for the first time in his life, Kyungsoo feels his chest wrenches in a weird feeling, but it’s not the same as when he thinks about his family.

It’s something new; something foreign.

And he starts to like it the more he stares into the lifeguard’s lively eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Those lips smile at him and Kyungsoo stills on his spot. He doesn’t expect the male to come closer towards him this evening, moreover to talk to him.

 

 

 

“What are you doing here? All alone?” is the first sentence he has spoken to him and Kyungsoo feels his heart goes frantic in his chest.

He doesn’t answer him. He just keeps staring at him.

The lifeguard sends him a quick glance and he continues talking, not minding the lack of response.

“The scenery is beautiful, don’t you think so?” He speaks, voice rough but it sounds so soft and Kyungsoo wonders how someone could sound like that.

All the people around him always talk with loud voice and fake words.

 

 

 

“Not many people want to come out to see the sun sets down. You are the first one in the first three months or so to do this. Do you like to see sun sets?”

 

 

 

Kyungsoo keeps his gaze on him and reluctantly nods his head, before glancing away.

It’s embarrassing that he doesn’t really listen to what the male asks him. He is too entranced at his face to even try to understand what he has told him.

 

 

 

The lifeguard chuckles softly; the sound rings melodically in Kyungsoo’s ears and he finds his mind informing him that he wants to hear it again.

 

 

 

“You are cute.”

 

 

 

Kyungsoo fists his hands and feels his short nails dig into the skin of his palms.

No one has ever talked so informally towards him.

And no one has ever called him cute.

It’s the first and Kyungsoo likes it.

No.

He loves it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The lifeguard says nothing and keeps standing there beside him, staring straight at the setting sun and before they know, the sky has turned dark and Kyungsoo feels a bit disappointed that the lifeguard would be walking back to his own place and he also would have to and spend another day alone.

 

 

 

 

 

“You look lonely,” the lifeguard says all too sudden and Kyungsoo almost misses it.

He glances back towards the taller male with tan skin who he finds is now staring down at him with a small smile playing on his lips.

“Do you want me to stay with you here? We could do things together. You are going to have fun, I promise.” The lifeguard continues talking, expecting him to response as soon as possible.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo ponders in his mind. What will he lose?

Nothing.

 

 

 

So in the end, he nods his head and he grips his sweat pants when the lifeguard smiles widely at him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“My name’s Jongin. What’s yours?” He asks, leaning down a bit to look at him more clearly.

Kyungsoo finds himself leaning back and glancing away, heart thumping in his ears before he speaks for the first time in the whole two weeks.

“Kyungsoo.”

The lifeguard—Jongin—smiles at him and ruffles his black hair, all too excited and Kyungsoo stares up at him. He feels his breath is stolen the moment they lock their gaze together.

“Alright, Kyungsoo. Want to have a cup of tea in my hut? I make the best tea ever.”

Kyungsoo can’t say no. Not to him.

So he mutters a quite, “Okay.”

 

 

 

 

 

With those words, Kyungsoo finds himself being dragged along the shore of the beach, along the path further away from the ocean, and along the empty crossroad where Kyungsoo finally realizes that he has discovered that the other male’s name is Jongin and that they are heading to his hut.

They are going to hang out like normal people and Kyungsoo finds himself getting excited just at the mere thought of it.

He can’t wait to see what Jongin’s going to show him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The hut Jongin is staying at is a spacious hut with a medium sized bedroom, a wide living room, a comfortable kitchen, bathroom with tub and shower, and also balcony to see the night beach in the perfect angle.

Kyungsoo sits down on the couch, listening to Jongin humming to a soft melody while preparing the tea he has promised him.

Looking around, Kyungsoo could sense life here. The atmosphere is warm and lively. The smell of burnt sausage and the faint scent of cologne are mixed in the whole hut. The couch he is sitting on is rough; the material shows just how many times it has been sat down by people. The coffee table has some stains, maybe from tea or coffee or ice cream on it.

There are a few portraits hanging on the wall. Magazines scattered all around the coffee table and also on the floor.

Everything in here screams perfect and comfortable.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Do you like this place? I have been living in here for three years.” Jongin comes out from the kitchen with two random mugs with painting on them. He hands Kyungsoo one before taking a sip from the other one he is still holding, sitting down beside the stunned male.

Kyungsoo nods at him.

“So, Kyungsoo.”

He doesn’t know how to response to the call of his name so Kyungsoo stays silent and waits for him to continue his words, eyes unblinking and wide.

Jongin smiles, an amused one this time, before putting down the mug of the half drunken tea on top of the coffee table.

“You are acting so cute. How old are you?”

Kyungsoo starts to wonder what the meaning of cute.

“Twenty seven.”

“You are older than me?” Jongin questions with a surprised expression on his face. Kyungsoo finds it adorable.

“I’m twenty six. I can’t believe you are older than me! I mean, look at your face!”

Kyungsoo fights the urge to blush and glances away, gripping onto his mug of tea. Jongin couldn’t be doing these kinds of things to his heart. They have just met and talked in less than thirty minutes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’ve been watching you.”

Kyungsoo turns his head back to the other male when Jongin speaks those words.

This time, his eyes are dark and excited, even though still lively and warm. Kyungsoo shivers while looking into his eyes, he feels so weird and there’s an indescribable feeling in his chest.

“I’ve been watching you for the past two weeks and I wonder what a young male like you doing all by himself in that beach house.” Jongin says, moving closer to him.

Kyungsoo blinks.

Jongin has been watching him?

Just like him who has been watching the lifeguard walking around the beach with that smile of his?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You are interesting. I don’t know why but I can’t stop looking at you. You are intriguing me. You steal my breath away.” Jongin whispers, lifting his hand up and brushing the stray hair out of Kyungsoo’s eyes.

Then the dark look in his eyes turns a bit softer and he smiles.

“I’m so curious about you. You are driving me crazy.”

He stops his hand on Kyungsoo’s cheek, unmoving before continues talking.

“I see you all alone. I see you standing there just now. I think I have the chance to start a conversation with you. I want to start slowly but you are not helping me, Kyungsoo. You are so beautiful.”

Jongin leans closer to his face, breathing down against the side of Kyungsoo’s cheek.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo is breathing so hard by now. Every sense in his body is acting weird and he feels so excited. He feels incredible with all those words Jongin is telling him. It’s the first time someone ever pays so much attention towards him.

Jongin is so close to him. He can even smell his minty breath.

Kyungsoo doesn’t really remember when Jongin has taken the mug of tea out of his grip and placing it down on the coffee table. All of his focus is on Jongin’s movement.

He wants to see where this is heading.

He wants to see what Jongin wants to do to him.

He wants to hear what other words Jongin would tell him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Say something, Kyungsoo.” He whispers against his mouth, eyes still locked onto Kyungsoo’s wide ones.

It might be a request or a command; but Kyungsoo finds himself obeying to it.

“What are you going to do then?” Kyungsoo whispers softly, barely audible yet Jongin could hear it clearly.

Jongin smiles. Kyungsoo sees the smile and it’s so blinding.

“I want to have you. Every part of you. Your body, your heart, your time. You have stolen my heart the moment you stepped into this beach two weeks ago and I demand a responsibility from you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

For the first time, Kyungsoo cracks a sincere smile.

“Go ahead.” He whispers just loud enough before Jongin presses his lips against his.

The touch is soft but it’s enough to send Kyungsoo flies in happiness.

Jongin’s lips are plump and they taste bitter and sweet; bitter from the tea they have just drank and sweet from the original taste of them.

It’s a short peck.

Jongin leans back, watching his response carefully, as if he was afraid of what Kyungsoo will do next.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo leans in for more.

 

 

 

Their lips mold together like the most fit puzzles and Kyungsoo grips onto the red t-shirt Jongin is wearing. They keep going for light pecks and Kyungsoo is afraid because he is liking this too much.

Jongin is filling every sense of his.

And it’s scary.

He has never felt this way before.

But at the same time, he wants it.

He wants Jongin to possess him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin leans back, thumb rubbing on Kyungsoo’s bottom lip and he blinks in awe at the way Kyungsoo is staring so beautifully at him.

He can’t help it but he wants to kiss him again.

And kiss he does.

Kyungsoo feels hand on the side of his hip, moving softly to hold his waist and settling there. He closes his eyes tightly, relaxing his body and putting his guard fully down. He is going to enjoy this while this lasts.

Jongin nips along the line of his bottom lip, whispering a quick, “Open up for me.”

Kyungsoo obeys and parts his mouth, giving all the access for Jongin’s tongue which is slithering its way inside. He lifts a hand up, running it along Jongin’s soft hair. He feels Jongin’s groan rumbles through his chest and Kyungsoo decides that he likes the sound.

His tongue slaps along Jongin’s and there’s no need to fight for dominance because Kyungsoo has let Jongin wins and controls him like a puppet. He wants this just as much as Jongin wants it.

The tongue licks all over his teeth before moving out of his mouth. Jongin breathes heavily against his mouth and Kyungsoo keeps his eyes closed.

There are kisses on each of his eyelids before moving down to the tip of his nose, then each on his cheeks.

Jongin urges him to open his eyes and when he does obey him, he finds the most blinding smile Jongin gives him.

Kyungsoo feels weird; because he fears that he will like this too much and that he won’t be able to forget this or even go back to his usual life. Jongin is holding onto the thinnest string of his life and Kyungsoo is scared he will becomes too attached to Jongin.

He doesn’t know what he will do if it happened.

He wouldn’t be able to let Jongin go.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Glancing away, Kyungsoo feels the bile rising up in his throat from the fear in his mind. Jongin seems to find his expression to be weird because he is leaning over him and gently presses his lips against his cheek, stilling there. Kyungsoo closes his eyes tightly, relishing it and fearing it at the same time.

“You don’t like this?” Jongin murmurs and his voice vibrates along Kyungsoo’s skin, making his shudders.

“I do.” He whispers. “I do, but,”

“But? Tell me.” Jongin demands softly.

It takes Kyungsoo his all to know just leave Jongin alone there.

“This is illusion.” Kyungsoo mutters, shaking his head slightly as if he couldn’t believe it.

Jongin leans back, holding both sides of his face with his hands before kissing his lips.

“Why would you think that way?”

“This is… it’s going to end.”

“It won’t.” Jongin replies without any hesitation.

Kyungsoo stares into his eyes, half-glaring and half-begging.

“How are you so sure about it?” He whispers; voice breaking.

Jongin has a firm hold onto his head, forcing him to keep locking his gaze on him.

“Do you want this to end?”

At the question, Kyungsoo parts his mouth yet he couldn’t find it in himself to answer. He doesn’t want this to end but he knows this is bound to end.

Nothing goes well for him.

“You don’t want this to end.” Jongin emphasizes and Kyungsoo closes his eyes as he feels the stinging behind his eyelids.

 

 

 

 

 

No way.

This is the first time he cries ever since… when? He no longer remembers.

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin kisses the tears away and holds onto him tightly.

“Whatever it is that is bugging you… be it a small thing or maybe a big disastrous thing… let me take it all away.”

Kyungsoo watches him moves in to kiss his lips again through his blurred sight and he sighs, pressing for more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Everything happens too quickly; the meeting—_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo can see himself standing at the beach as Jongin keeps kissing his lips, slowly maneuvering him for a more comfortable position.

He sees himself standing in front of the ocean, waves rolling softly, and sands warm under his feet.

He sees Jongin moving closer to him.

 

 

 

 

_the smile—_

 

 

 

 

 

 

He sees Jongin smiling to him, starting a light conversation before he tells him that he is cute and that he looks lonely.

Does he look so lonely? Really that lonely until a stranger could even tell from a single glance?

Then how about the people around him? Do they notice his loneliness, too?

And if they did, what do they think about it?

Do they have a mere thought about how to stop his loneliness?

Do they want to stay by his side and maybe help him crawling out from the darkness?

No one.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_the story—_

 

 

 

 

 

 

He can see Jongin asking him his age. He can see Jongin looks so surprised upon finding out he is older than him.

He can see Jongin offering him the warm tea to accompany his cold soul.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_the heat—_

 

 

 

 

 

 

He can see Jongin telling him how he has been watching him from a far and how he looks intriguing in Jongin’s eyes.

Kyungsoo feels his heart beat stutters at the mention of it.

Someone finds him intriguing. Interesting.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_the kiss—_

 

 

 

 

 

 

He can see Jongin kissing his lips.

He can see himself leaning in for more. For more passionate and intimate kisses.

He can see Jongin’s whispers of things he could barely understand; about this is not going to end.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_the lust—_

 

 

 

 

 

 

He can see the way Jongin pulls him closer, lifting his shirt over his head and latching his mouth on his neck.

Kyungsoo shudders; nails digging onto Jongin’s shoulder not too gentle as he is laid down onto the couch he has judged a few moments before. Jongin breathes down his skin, muttering continuous soft words of ‘not ending’ along his skin, as if he was painting and his skin was his canvas.

There are marks left from Jongin’s trail of kisses, painting of various beautiful colors Kyungsoo has never found out before. It looks very beautiful. Jongin is a great painter.

He could change a boring, empty canvas into something artistic.

Jongin keeps on whispering along every dip and very contour of his body, whispering words softly even though there are only the two of them, as if whatever he was whispering was a secret and only the both of them should know.

A secret.

A special secret.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo likes the idea of it. A secret between him and Jongin only. No one else should know.

 

 

 

There’s Kyungsoo.

And there’s you, he muses in his mind.

You, Jongin.

 

 

 

Arching his back off of the couch, Kyungsoo lets out a silent gasp as Jongin continues his journey down of turning his body into his personal canvas.

He can feel the warmth of Jongin’s bare skin against his own, calming his nerves down.

Kyungsoo opens his arms wide open, welcoming Jongin who is staring him down with a pair of eyes; which Kyungsoo couldn’t read but very much wants to read and find out what’s the meaning behind that gaze.

Jongin mutters his name against his ear and Kyungsoo throws his head back, revealing his unpainted neck and Jongin wastes no time to trace his mark there.

 

 

 

 

Gasping, Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut when Jongin breaches inside of him.

It hurts; but it becomes a reminder to Kyungsoo about what’s currently happening to him.

It brings him happiness. A certain weird meaning of happiness.

A twisted one; if people would tell you.

But to Kyungsoo, it’s the perfect one.

 

 

 

 

Jongin’s choked groans fill his ears as he moves on top of him, into him.

It’s a physical connection that they are having, but it feels more than what it looks. Kyungsoo can feel the way Jongin is trying to break his walls, to enter his heart, to heal his lonely soul.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo hears Jongin calling his name, hands holding onto his sweaty face as he stares deep into his eyes, as if he could read his mind.

He whispers: Kyungsoo, I—

Then he halts, smiling slightly before shaking his head.

It’s okay.

It’s enough.

Kyungsoo knows.

Kyungsoo understands.

 

 

 

It might be too fast to say it.

But he understands.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo relishes the feeling of Jongin’s arms wrapped around him as he spoons him in his bed.

He likes the surface and the size of Jongin’s bed even though it’s made for a person. It’s warm and smells a lot like Jongin.

The bed he has in his parents’ house and the one in his expensive apartment are too cold. Too big. Too wide. Too lonely.

He likes this one better.

 

 

 

 

 

“You okay?” Jongin mutters against the skin of his shoulder, tugging him closer.

He nods his head as the only answer, because he knows Jongin understands.

“What do you want to do now?” Jongin is so considerate. He asks him what he wants to do. No one ever asks him.

Turning around on the bed, Kyungsoo pulls Jongin for another kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gripping on the crumpled sheet, Kyungsoo lets out silent whimpers as Jongin drives into him.

His thighs tremble from holding himself up, his knees dig into the bed, but the satisfied sounds from Jongin make Kyungsoo feels better.

He bucks his hips, swallowing another inch of Jongin’s erection into him while he feels the hold on his hips tightening.

Jongin’s chest is pressed against his back. He can feel the thunderous heart beats against his back as Jongin fastens his pace.

Kyungsoo whispers his name and he hears a happy chuckle coming from Jongin. He gets a gentle kiss against the side of his neck after that.

A small smile curls on Kyungsoo’s mouth and at that time, he finds himself being ignorant.

He doesn’t care on what’s going to happen next.

He should enjoy whatever short time he has right now with Jongin.

Jongin is his for the next two weeks.

With that thought in his mind, Kyungsoo mutters Jongin’s name over and over again as he bounces from one particular thrust from him. His back arches beautifully, body trembling from the various feels of pleasure Jongin is giving him.

Kyungsoo loves the feeling of Jongin’s mouth along his skin. They are warm and a bit rough, but when the rough surface traces his sweaty skin, it feels as if they were pouring every word Jongin has not told him directly.

Jongin holds each side of his hips, digging deeper while panting his name in a series of wanton breathless moans.

 

 

 

He wonders whether this happiness is the one he is looking for.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Morning with Jongin is beautiful. Kyungsoo watches the beautiful lifeguard’s sleeping face, with the sun lighting across his tan skin. It makes his heart goes thump, thump, thump; so unbelievable. He still couldn’t believe he could even meet someone as amazing as Jongin. Someone who can break his walls down and show him that there is indeed light outside of his narrow alley of darkness.

When he stirs, when he wakes up, Kyungsoo watches him silently.

Jongin opens his eyes; two dark brown eyes show up and light up in delight when they land on the sight of him. Those plump lips smile, curling up and even the simple move makes Kyungsoo’s heart goes thump, thump again.

He is brought into a warm embrace by the same pair of arms which held onto him the day before. He presses his nose against the spot under Jongin’s collar bone, breathing in his scent and calming his nerve.

Jongin’s chest rumbles when he speaks, Kyungsoo likes it.

He greets him a good morning and a question about his sleep. Kyungsoo’s lips crack a tiny smile against the skin and he could only nod his head as the answer. He gets a soft chuckle though from Jongin; an amused one and an understanding one.

The feeling of their warm bare skin brushes together makes Kyungsoo shivers in an indescribable and he unconsciously snuggles closer to him. He ignores Jongin’s questioning hum and relishes in the feeling of having Jongin’s arms protecting him from everything.

Showering in Jongin’s place is new because the tub is not as big as the one he has in his own place, but he admits this one is more comfortable for him. The shower cubicle is also narrower than his own, but Kyungsoo still likes it better than his own.

Clad in Jongin’s loose shirt only, Kyungsoo makes his way out of the bathroom and feels the long shirt tickles his bare thighs. He doesn’t really feel like wearing any pants right now.

Jongin greets him, only wearing boxers which hang lowly on his hips, while pouring tea into cups. Kyungsoo comes up to him, getting a quick kiss on his lips before Jongin ushers him to sit down.

Breakfast made by Jongin consists of half-burnt toasts, scrambled eggs, and a few slices of hams. Kyungsoo’s has never eaten something so simple and poorly cooked like this and surprisingly, it fits his taste buds. He even swings his dangling legs over the seat.

Jongin smiles at him, brushing his still-damp hair out of his eyes as he wipes the small crystals of salt off the corners of his lips. Kyungsoo sends him a very small smile in gratitude.

It’s also his first time washing the dishes and with Jongin’s help, Kyungsoo manages to understand the soap and the scrub and the water. Jongin stands behind him all the time, hands holding onto his hips while praising him.

As he is drying his hands, Kyungsoo feels the grip on his hips tightens and Jongin’s mouth comes to his ear, kissing it gently.

“You are not wearing the pants I give you.” He whispers, voice teasing yet at the same time, sultry.

Kyungsoo holds back a shiver and he leans against the chest behind him, pressing his shirt-covered bottom against Jongin’s boxers-covered crotch.

“I don’t.” He replies softly.

Jongin chuckles, kissing the spot behind his ear and Kyungsoo lets out a soft mewl at that. He has never knows he is sensitive there. It’s the first time.

The warm palms of Jongin creep to the hem of the shirt he is wearing, slipping under it and trace the bare skin of his hips. Kyungsoo unconsciously pushes his bottom out, pressing the now-nude butt against Jongin’s bulge hidden behind the boxers.

He is bent over the sink as Jongin drags his boxers down his ankles, letting it pools on the ground after he steps out of it.

The shirt bunches up just under his chest, the long sleeves being bitten down as Kyungsoo feels Jongin gets into him in a slow motion. He breathes against the fabric, almost losing his grip when Jongin pushes deep in him, balls hitting the underside of his butt cheeks softly.

The slow drag of Jongin’s erection against his inner walls, in and out, in and out, makes Kyungsoo goes crazy. He gasps, mouth parted open and saliva drools on the corner of his lips.

Jongin’s fingers creep up, drawing teasing circles along his chest before grazing the nails softy against his nipples.

Kyungsoo gasps out, unable to deny that it makes him trembles. Jongin chuckles against the back of his neck, biting down like a puppy, while continuing the ministration with his long fingers to pinch and rub his nipples, sometimes gently, sometimes harsh.

He pants heavily, soft whimpers and mewls escape his mouth, while he blindly feels Jongin’s hands leave his upper body, slowly going down.

His butt cheeks are being squeezed by Jongin’s palms, being spread out wide and he is not sure how he knows this but Jongin must be staring down at where they are connected. Even he himself is almost imagining the sight of Jongin’s erection dragging in and out of his anal, wet and sticky from the precum and also his imagination shows the sight of his stretched rim wrapped around Jongin’s penis.

Kyungsoo doesn’t think himself as being a kinky one but the imagination sure leaves him hotter by now and he is silently begging Jongin to move faster. He wants to imagine just how stretched his rim when Jongin swells bigger and he wants to imagine how red his anal when Jongin moves faster.

It takes another minute before Jongin drapes over him, holding himself up by gripping onto the sink, right beside his own hands, and his hips do faster pace, jabbing every inner wall and stimulating him.

Reaching his orgasm faster than he thinks, Kyungsoo whimpers silently, cum spurting onto the metal surface of the sink and he breathes heavily when Jongin’s erection throbs inside of him.

A warm sensation washes over him when Jongin comes, splashing and painting his inside with his sperm. Kyungsoo shivers.

Jongin pants on his neck, stilling, before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him even closer, if that was possible.

Jongin doesn’t speak, but he mouths the words against his skin.

Kyungsoo smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After Jongin suggests another round of bath, Kyungsoo shuffles inside the narrow tub, with Jongin sitting behind him.

He feels big palms pouring water over his head and Kyungsoo closes his eyes to prevent water entering his eyes. Jongin’s hand brings him closer by pulling him backwards around his waist and Kyungsoo complies.

Another hand scrubs his back gently, cleaning him thoroughly, of every inch of his skin without leaving any part. Jongin offers him the scrub when he whispers that he wants to do the same.

Kyungsoo spins, finding Jongin smiling warmly at him.

He cracks a tiny smile at him, wetting the scrub and helps Jongin to wash his body.

He can feel Jongin’s gaze on him for the whole time he is doing his job but he ignores it. It’s foreign; to have someone gazes at him continuously and moreover with that kind of stare.

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin grabs his wrists when he mutters a soft ‘it’s done’. Palms holding onto his waist, pulling him closer.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes in instinct when Jongin tilts his head and leans real close to him. The soft brush of their lips makes Kyungsoo anticipates more and he pushes forward to have a more proper kiss.

He can feel Jongin’s mouth smiles against his and he mimics the action; slowly winding his fingers up to Jongin’s neck and slips into his wet hair.

The kiss starts off slow, with pairs of lips moving together slowly, before Jongin pokes his parted lips with his tongue and Kyungsoo gladly gives him the entrance.

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo loves every kiss they share. Be it the little shy ones of pecks here and there, or even the hot, messier ones where their teeth clash together and tongues battling in the mix of saliva.

Jongin knows what to do at the right time to him.

He draws back, a thick string of saliva connecting their lips and getting thinner on each gap he takes before it snaps softly. Kyungsoo watches Jongin staring at him with lidded eyes.

Jongin pecks his swollen lips gently once, twice, thrice, four times, until Kyungsoo could no longer count how many.

He then helps him out of the tub and he dries the water off his body, giving him a new shirt and not bothering to give him the pants, with a teasing smile on his mouth. Kyungsoo internally rolls his eyes, not protesting and unconsciously sways his hips when he walks away, unaware that Jongin’s gaze is locked onto his bottom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin hugs him close to his chest, as they sit side by side on the couch Kyungsoo has come to love. There’s a bowl of potato chips on his lap, with a movie running on the background, yet all Kyungsoo could pay attention to is only the way Jongin plays with his half-damp hair.

He grabs a chip, offering it to Jongin silently. He watches as Jongin moves to closer to eat the chip and suddenly feeling naughty, Kyungsoo pulls the chip back and shoves it into his own mouth.

Jongin gaps at him, faking a hurt expression on his face before nuzzling against his neck, because he knows now that it tickles Kyungsoo.

A small laugh escapes Kyungsoo’s mouth and it surprises Jongin and even himself.

He has never laughed for real; the previous laughs are all fake and for business purpose only.

The smile blooming on Jongin’s face is precious and Kyungsoo almost wants to laugh again just to keep the smile on. He gets a soft kiss on his cheek and Kyungsoo offers another chip to him, for real this time. Jongin narrows his eyes at him, opening his mouth widely and biting on the chip, even teasing him with biting gently on his fingers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Grumbling softly because he has to wear a pair of pants, Kyungsoo ignores the soft coos from Jongin who insists of going out of his hut.

He insists to bring him see the sun sets and then he promises to show him his favorite spot to Kyungsoo.

The sun sets and Kyungsoo is reminded that they are in the same position as yesterday, and it’s so miraculous because they have just met a day before but Kyungsoo could already feel how close and how attached he is to Jongin.

Jongin wraps his arms around him, tight and securing, while they silently appreciate the setting sun in front of them.

Kyungsoo loses himself in the orange-painted sky, staring off until it turns grey and then darker.

A hand tug onto his elbow and Kyungsoo finds Jongin intertwining their fingers together while gently pulling him away from the spot they have been standing for a while. The walk towards the spot which has become Jongin’s favorite is quite short, before Kyungsoo spins around at the silent night where they are now hidden behind a very huge rock.

There’s a wide flat surface of rock where Jongin tugs him to lie down on, and they simply stay there to watch the twinkling stars in the sky.

Jongin pulls him closer when the wind blows a bit harsher. Kyungsoo appreciates the silent move.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo feels a bit brave right now; he leans real close and steals a kiss from the corner of Jongin’s lips.

It surprises the other because he then stares at Kyungsoo in pure surprise and delight.

He offers a small smile towards him and Kyungsoo feels his face grows warmer before he glances away from him. Jongin laughs against his ear.

They stay looking up at the sky, not talking or even doing anything.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo appreciates the silence.

He could think about things he has not thought before.

He still couldn’t believe he has just met this guy yesterday, and then he has rounds of intercourse with him, and he is getting very close to him; physically and mentally. He is afraid that he gets too attached romantically.

Jongin is like the epitome of the perfect man.

He is handsome and he is kind. He is tall, the color of his skin looks healthy, and his arms are strong. His fingers are long and his chest is sturdy. His voice is melodic, his eyes are beautiful, and his smile is blinding.

Kyungsoo wonders what he is going to do after this.

He can’t seem to get Jongin out of his mind.

Jongin… has become a part of himself. He is taking over one huge part in the storage space in Kyungsoo’s brain.

It’s scary.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin tugs him on his shoulder and Kyungsoo looks up at him with wide eyes.

He sees Jongin sitting up and urging him to do the same. Obeying without any objection, Kyungsoo sits up and gets a small smile from him.

There are hands rubbing his biceps up and down, a simple form of act to warm him and Kyungsoo likes it.

Jongin tugs him closer, practically trapping him in between his thick thighs and Kyungsoo settles comfortably in between Jongin’s legs just because he wants to.

Are you cold, Jongin has whispered to him, his nimble fingers running along his messy locks, courtesy of the blowing night wind.

Kyungsoo shakes his head, offering Jongin a tiny smile on his lips before Jongin presses his lips against his smiling ones for a soft touch. The move makes Kyungsoo closes his eyes. It’s simple and quick, but he finds himself missing the touch soon.

Leaning forward and gripping onto Jongin’s shoulder, he presses his mouth on Jongin’s for more and Jongin gladly gives in to his request.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo could feel the night wind blowing against them. He could hear the rolling waves splashing against the sands and rocks.

But his focus is entirely on the way Jongin kisses him; soft yet passionate.

Jongin holds onto each side of his waist, rubbing his skin through the thin loose shirt he is wearing.

It feels so amazing.

Jongin is just like a sun for Kyungsoo. He shines in his entire world, taking Kyungsoo’s focus away from any other things and makes him only able to stare at him without fearing to be burned.

He is like the sunshine. Shining without halting any second and giving his warmth.

Kyungsoo loves the feeling of that.

Jongin is his eternal sunshine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Breathing heavily through his nose, Kyungsoo mewls softly when Jongin’s hands land on his bare lower back. He should be feeling cold, with his pants discarded somewhere beside Jongin’s but he doesn’t feel anything close to be freezing.

Jongin is heating him perfectly.

A low grunt escapes Jongin’s mouth as he pushes himself into him. Kyungsoo throws his head back, tightening his hands on Jongin’s shoulder as he stills on top of Jongin’s lap.

The loose shirt hangs lowly on his shoulder and Jongin’s breathing puffs against his neck.

Having sex in the public place is one of Kyungsoo’s wild fantasies.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin bucks his hips up, digging deeper and Kyungsoo surprisingly lets out a rather loud moan. He hears a melodic chuckle and when he stares down at Jongin’s face, he finds him staring up into his wide questioning eyes with so many feelings he couldn’t explain.

Kyungsoo breathes, feeling his chest constricts in that weird feeling again.

Wanting to know what causes it, Kyungsoo tilts his head and presses his mouth against Jongin’s. He feels Jongin smiles into the kiss and he couldn’t help but to smile as well.

The way Jongin smiles, it always makes him smiles.

He leans back from the kiss and Jongin follows his mouth as if he had not had enough. He steals a few more soft kisses before leaning their forehead together, simply keeping the contact.

Kyungsoo rolls his bottom, liking the way the grunt spills from Jongin’s mouth.

He keeps on moving softly, sometimes bouncing a bit harder when he feels like it. Jongin keeps his hands on his waist all the while, breathing strained against his mouth.

Their movement stays steady for the rest of the act and Kyungsoo covers the whimper leaving his mouth by pressing it down on Jongin’s shoulder. Jongin chuckles at him, muttering a soft ‘cute’ before groaning when he follows Kyungsoo’s state of reaching his orgasm.

 

 

 

They walk back to the hut, hand in hand while appreciating the rolling waves in the ocean.

Kyungsoo likes this better than walking along the busy street in the city.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin lies on his side, propping his head with his arm while intently staring at him telling about his life.

Kyungsoo doesn’t know what is that Jongin has that people don’t have, because it seems so easy to tell Jongin all about his life, from the good things to the bad things and all of his dissatisfaction.

He tells Jongin that he is rich. Very rich and he has a house ten times this hut. Jongin smiles at that.

He tells him that he will soon graduate from his long years of study to become a doctor, where he doesn’t even have the interest in it, even one bit.

He tells him that his car is another sanctuary for him, because when he doesn’t feel like going back home, he would drive somewhere silent and sleep in the car, with the heater on.

He tells him that he leaves his phone in the beach house he rents and he suddenly remembers that he has paid for the rent but he instead just stays here in Jongin’s hut and that it goes useless. Jongin chuckles at him.

He tells him that he doesn’t know what will happen to his future and that he is expecting to grow old lonely and single and die without a single friend.

He tells him that his house and apartment are so empty and cold.

He tells him that his parents are uncaring and his brother is ignorant, and he is sure they don’t even remember that he is having a break right now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin smiles for the whole time.

Then he starts.

He tells Kyungsoo that he is a free man ever since he is a kid.

He tells him that he has two sisters and he has three puppies waiting for him at home.

He tells him that he loves freedom more than anything, but it changes into his number two priority; with children as the third most loved things for him. The first priority is still a secret.

He tells him he loves staying in his little hut, being a lifeguard and watching children running around in happiness.

He tells him that Kyungsoo’s the first person who is allowed to enter his hut and even stay so long.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo stares at his face for the whole time.

Jongin surely is beautiful. Too beautiful for him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Why did you come to me that night?” He asks softly, voice no above a whisper.

Jongin stares into his eyes, unmoving.

“I have told you my reason. You are intriguing me.”

“Only that?” He demands. He is not sure what kind of answer that he wants from Jongin. He just wants to hear his voice.

“I guess you have already known it by now.” Jongin smiles to him.

Kyungsoo stays silent. He reaches for Jongin’s hand and wraps his pinky with Jongin’s, just to have some skin contact with him.

It earns him a smile from Jongin.

 

 

 

“Do I?”

“Yes.” Jongin answers in a heartbeat.

Kyungsoo challenges him.

“Tell me?”

“Are you sure you want me to tell you?”

It takes a few seconds but then Kyungsoo answers.

“Yes.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin opens his mouth, only his lips moving yet no voice comes out.

Kyungsoo watches his mouth moves, forming the words he has longed to hear ever since forever.

 

 

 

“You sure?” It’s his turn to question Jongin.

“Why would you ask that?” Jongin questions back.

“You are not supposed to feel that.”

“Who are you to tell me what I should feel and should not feel?” Jongin sounds amused.

Kyungsoo cracks a tiny smile before he cuts the distance between them by pressing his mouth over Jongin’s.

Everytime they kiss, it’s like a sudden firework is blasting somewhere. Kyungsoo wonders how it could happen. He starts to wonder maybe Jongin is a magician.

“Do you want me to… tell you the same thing?” He questions Jongin silently, eyes closed after their kiss.

He can feel Jongin shifts around before arms envelope him into a familiar warm embrace. Kyungsoo unconsciously snuggles closer to him.

“Do you want to tell me the same thing?” Jongin asks him back.

Kyungsoo manages to form a very tiny smile on his lips. He presses his face against Jongin’s sturdy chest, feeling his quickening heartbeats. He is happy that he has at least a bit effect on Jongin.

 

 

 

 

“I do.” He nods his head. Jongin chuckles. The sound vibrates on his chest and Kyungsoo shudders from that.

“Tell me then.” Jongin shakes him gently.

Kyungsoo leans back, giving a bit space between them. Jongin watches him expectantly.

Lifting his hand, he trails his fingers along Jongin’s chest, writing it silently.

 

 

 

Jongin smiles and kisses him on his lips.

Kyungsoo laughs softly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A week together with Jongin makes Kyungsoo gets a little taste of heaven. Jongin spoils him too much and he gives him every little thing he needs.

They cuddle and they kiss, they sleep and they eat.

Kyungsoo couldn’t thank him enough for making him feels alive for the first time. Jongin might not realize it but he is the perfect man ever.

Without any reason, Jongin has the perfect place in Kyungsoo’s heart.

Everytime he looks at Jongin, he wants to stay by his side forever.

But the words… he has not said it yet.

Jongin knows what he feels but saying it directly with his mouth is difficult to do.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo tightens his grip on the pillow, gasping while trying his best to keep staring.

He has his legs up in the air, with Jongin’s shoulder pressing tightly against the back of his thighs. He is almost bent in half as Jongin continues to drag his tongue flat across his entrance.

The image is so dirty and kinky, but Kyungsoo finds himself seeing it from another different perspective.

Jongin will send him a small smile once in a while, kissing his inner thigh, and then continue eating his bottom. Kyungsoo chews down on his bottom lip because he likes the feeling Jongin is giving him.

He couldn’t hold back the whimpers from leaving his parted mouth, sometimes mewling lewdly but he really couldn’t help it.

Jongin crawls on top of him, a wide grin over his mouth. Holding himself up with palms flat against the bed on each side of Kyungsoo’s head, he eases himself in and groans in delight.

Kyungsoo arches his back, hands flying up to grab onto Jongin’s biceps while the hard rock penis lodges inside of him.

The connection they have right now might be physical, but Kyungsoo could feel Jongin pouring every feeling he has for him.

On every kiss, Jongin would trace the soundless words into his skin, once again painting him as if he was a canvas. On every soft touch, Kyungsoo would shudder and would try to open his eyes, trying to lock his gaze on Jongin’s beautiful face. On every smile, another part of him has been stolen by Jongin.

It’s getting hard to stop getting too attached.

Jongin is too irresistible to be resisted.

Kyungsoo finds himself having a mental war in his brain.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin pulls back before pushing in again, groaning at the tight wrap around his erection. He watches Kyungsoo shudders under him, head thrown back in pleasure while fingertips digging and crushing down his shoulder.

He readjusts the legs pressed tight on each side of his own biceps, bending Kyungsoo in half while he leans down to brush their lips together. Kyungsoo looks so beautiful yet at the same time so vulnerable like this, writhing under him.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo whispers, eyes blinded with unshed tears as he drags his hands up to cup Jongin’s face softly. They both know they want to kiss each other and Jongin wastes no time before he fulfills the unspoken request.

Kyungsoo hums against his mouth, parting his own to give Jongin the permission to corrupt every corner of his mouth with his sinful tongue.

Jongin maintains a steady pace with his hips as he continues to keep the kiss softly. Kyungsoo releases his mouth for a second, gaze searching for his eyes before finally kissing him again.

 

 

 

 

 

It’s been too long and the both of them know this is bound to end soon.

Maybe that’s why Kyungsoo is so desperate now, grabbing every inch of him and kissing every inch of his face as if his life depended on him.

It is; for Kyungsoo.

Without Jongin, he wonders how he would be able to breathe. Jongin is his air.

 

 

 

 

Oh then there’s you, Jongin.

What should I do without you, Jongin.

Someone please tell me.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo gasps for air, moving his hips down as he feels Jongin starts to lose his pace and begins thrusting erratically.

Jongin presses their mouth close for the whole time, just breathing in his scent and breathing out in return.

Pace faltering as orgasm being reached; Kyungsoo stills in disappointment as this marks the end of their runaway.

 

 

Jongin moves his mouth against his, not to kiss him but to mutter something.

 

 

I love you.

 

 

Kyungsoo closes his eyes as a tear escapes from the corner of his eye.

 

 

Do you love me?

 

 

Jongin is stupid.

He falls in love with him.

He is smiling so sincerely to him.

How could he not love him back?

 

 

Kyungsoo lets out a bitter smile.

 

 

I love you, too.

 

 

Jongin cradles him close, just to reassure him, or maybe himself, that Kyungsoo is real right now and not just a mere sight of his imagination.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo wonders why life hates him so much.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_the goodbye._

 

 

 

 

 

 

It all happens during the last summer days.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t know what’s gotten in his mind.

He packs his things as the end of his one month runaway has come unannounced towards him.

Jongin has helped him pack his things and loads them into his car.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The goodbye is hard.

Kyungsoo refuses to stare into Jongin’s eyes; as he feels the tears are mocking him, teasing him and about to spill down.

Jongin stands in front of him, not moving and not talking.

 

 

 

 

 

 

I will miss you, Jongin has whispered.

 

 

Kyungsoo closes his eyes, giving in to the mocking from his tears as they roll freely down on his cheeks, then dropping down to the sands under his feet.

 

 

I will miss you, too, Kyungsoo mouths.

 

 

Jongin reaches a hand up to wipe the tears away with his thumb. Two warm palms hold his face and Kyungsoo opens his eyes.

He is greeted with a smile and how could he smile back when the one Jongin gives him is so pained and hurt?

 

 

Don’t forget me.

 

 

Silly, oh sweet silly Jongin.

He could never forget him.

 

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head.

 

 

I won’t be able to.

 

 

Jongin steps closer, smiling down at him before tilting his chin up just enough to press his mouth against his quivering one.

Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes, face scrunching up as he cries.

 

 

I don’t want to go.

I don’t want you to go.

 

 

Will you still be here if I happened to come back?

I will still be here if you wanted me to.

 

 

I want to.

Then I will.

 

 

Can you promise me something? Kyungsoo whispers, voice cracking and eyes red.

Anything. Jongin whispers back, caressing his cheeks.

 

 

Please wait for me. I will be back before you know it.

I will wait for you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

At the end of the day, Kyungsoo drives away in tears; leaving his heart and his love.

 

 

Jongin watches him drives away, murmuring another I love you into the air.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_the end—_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo steps down from his study. He packs his things, his most favorite ones. He covers his bed with the white fabric, along with the other furnitures.

He visits his parents’ house.

He greets them, his dad, his mom, his brother.

They nod simply at him.

 

 

 

 

It’s dinner time. And Kyungsoo breaks the news to his family.

He steps down from his studies and he wants nothing of his dad’s company or any other else. He wants to be free. He wants his freedom.

His dad says nothing, but the tight grip on his fork says different.

His mom says nothing, but the thin line on her lips says different.

His brother says nothing, but the deep sigh coming from his says different.

 

 

 

 

They don’t stop him but they don’t say do anything.

They just don’t care enough.

 

 

Do whatever you want.

 

 

I will visit sometimes.

 

 

They say nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

With that, Kyungsoo drives his bigger car with his things loaded in.

Off to get his heart back.

Off to his love.

Off to Jongin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo drives his car towards the hut Jongin is staying. The owner of the lace is apparently out.

With heart beating so quick, Kyungsoo walks to the beach as he stares at the orange sky.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oh it’s you.

Oh then there’s you.

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin. Kyungsoo mutters his name.

 

 

The lifeguard drops his thing as he spins on his heels, feeling surprised to hear the voice he has been missing for the whole month sounding so close and so real.

 

 

The smile on Kyungsoo’s face in sincere this time. It’s wide and relieved.

 

 

Jongin stares at him.

 

 

Are you here to stay?

Yes.

 

 

Jongin steps closer to him; slowly at first before he finds himself running and scooping Kyungsoo in his arms, embracing him tightly.

 

 

I miss you so much.

 

 

Kyungsoo laughs against his shoulder, blinking his tears away.

 

 

Me, too.

 

 

Jongin laughs softly against his ear, the sound weird and choked.

Kyungsoo laughs along with him, feeling silly to be crying and laughing at the same time.

Jongin doesn’t seem to mind though.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A simple press of their mouth stops his laughter and Kyungsoo stares up at Jongin.

 

 

You are back.

I’m back. I’m home.

 

 

Jongin holds onto his face, more tears spilling down his tanned face and Kyungsoo laughs at the sight, lifting his hands to wipe them away, not caring for his own tears.

 

 

I love you, Jongin.

I love you more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin holds onto him and he tries to move his hips in circle, taking Jongin deeper into him.

Settling in Jongin’s lap, Kyungsoo could set the pace he wants and he can be free on whatever he wants to do. Jongin lets him.

Jongin is staring up at him, peppering kisses along his neck as he smiles. Kyungsoo runs his fingers along Jongin’s face, thumbing his eyelids, down to his nose, and then tracing the line of his lips.

It’s so real; Jongin is his.

And he is Jongin’s.

There’s nothing he should be worried about.

No more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin drags his mouth down to his chest and leaves more marks along his skin. Kyungsoo smiles despite the moans escaping his mouth.

He loves this.

Jongin loves him.

He showers him with kisses and love and Kyungsoo couldn’t ask for more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo watches his love sleeping beside him, tracing every contour and every dip with his fingers. Jongin has fallen asleep not long after they finish making love.

They cuddle in between the tears and sweat.

Jongin has whispered just how much in love he is with him.

Kyungsoo smiles and nods, muttering the same thing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Not seeing Jongin’s peaceful face sleeping like this, Kyungsoo knows what people usually mean _home_.

People always say home is not always a place.

It’s the feeling of having someone you love waiting for you, welcoming you with warm hugs and kisses.

It’s the feeling of spending time doing things with them, or even not doing anything.

It’s the feeling of staring into their eyes and getting lost in them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s the feeling of having Jongin.

 

 

Jongin is his sun.

Jongin is his air.

Jongin is his home.

 

 

_Oh, it’s always you, Jongin._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got all teary while writing this lol  
> Comments! Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
